My Favorite Hallmark Holiday
by Vamp468
Summary: Will Yugi have to spend Valentine's Day all by his lonesome eating comfort food? Or does Yami have something better planned? ONE SHOT and beware of some... limeade.


**Disclaimer: Where Yu-Gi-Oh is concerned I own nothing... Bummer.**

**A/N: Yes I realize that it isn't anywhere near February and I also realize that Valentine's Day most likely isn't celebrated in Japan but hey, cut me some slack alright. And if fluffy stuff makes you nauseous then this probably isn't the story for you. But if none of this really bothers you then read on, I hope you enjoy it.**

My Favorite Hallmark Holiday

_Valentine's Day is so dumb, _thought Yugi as he kicked the can in his way. _It's just a stupid ploy set up by Hallmark to make people spend money on things that they don't really need. I mean who really needs candy, or chcolate, or flowers, or some other token of affection from their love interest. Not me that's for sure. Besides, Yami doesn't really seem like the type to celebrate a superficial, corporate hoax in the first place._

Yugi turned the corner, he was going to the store to find some major comfort food. He and Yami had been together for awhile now and were getting serious. But Yugi didn't really know now long it took before you celebrated things like this.

Oh and one other problem. _I'm in love, _thought Yugi and he stared at the stores selection of ice cream. _I've loved him since the day I met him, we've been dating for the past seven months and I still can't tell him... I'm pathetic. _Yugi finally decied on a pint of chocolate, Yami's favorite and a pint of Rockie Road, his own favorite and headed to the checkout.

_I wonder what he's doing right now. Maybe he's doing some work in teh shop. Or maybehe's reading or goig over his deck. Or maybe he's doing that brooding thing that he seems to have perfected as of late. Or maybe, just maybe he's waitingfor me to get back._

_Wishful thinking, _Yugi thought as he began his trek back home. As he walked he saw countless couples hand in hand, laughing smiling, talking and just being in love. _I want that, _thought Yugi _but there's always next year right? Unless he dumps you first _said the small voice in the back of his head.

_I know he cares, _he thought as he turned the corner. _Maybe is I put out he'll admit it, or maybe not. Maybe if I do that then he'll just use me for sex until he gets tired of me. I don't think that my heart woulld be able to take that, _Yugi shuddered as he turned the last corner.

_Maybe it will happen like one of my Harlequin's. Maybe he'll whisk me off my feet in a blaze of glory,_ Yugi thought wistfully as he approached the Game Shop. The 'open' signhad been flipped to 'closed'. W_ell that's weird, it's the middle of the day. _Yugi walked int o the darkened shop, "Hello?" ... Silence. "Hello? Anybody here?" Yugi called, a bit louder this time.

"Upstairs." Came Yami's muffled voice.

Yugi sighed and started up the stairs. _So much for him whisking you off your feet, _Yugi thought opening the apartment door.

When he entered the room it was completely dark, "Yami?"

As soon as he stepped away from the closed door warm arms enveloped him from behind, "Where did you go off too?" Yami asked in a low voice.

"Th-The store, I got some ice cream."

"Chocolate?"

"Um-hm."

"Good, later we'll put that to good use."

Yugi blushed as he thought of all the places that ice cream could go and Yami led him though teh darkened rooms. After dropping off teh ice cream in the kitchen the two continued on to the livingroom. "Um Yami, why are all the lights off?"

"You'll see." purred Yami in a sultry voice as he once again wrapped his arms around Yugi from the back.

"Yami?"

Just then Yami flipped the light switch, revealing quite a nice spread. A small table stood in teh middle of the room. On it sat two wrapped boxes and a rather large can of whipped cream. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yugi." Yami said as he walked toward the table. He smiled as Yugi flew into his arms, "I guess that means you're suprised."

"Yes!" exclaimed Yugi, smiling as his dark sat him down on the couch and handed him the smaller of the two boxes. "Yami," Yugi started, a frown forming on his face, "I didn't get you anything."

"Shh." Yami kissed him soundly on the lips dispelling any protests in Yugi's mind, "Open it.

Yugi tore away the light purple paper and opened the box only to find another smaller box. But the sight of this box stole away Yugi's breath. It was small, dark purple and velvet. Yami watched him expectantly from his sitting position on the floor. Yugi flipped the lid slowly and inside was the most beautiful piece of jewlery that Yugi had ever seen.

"Take a closer look." prodded Yami.

It was a simple, thick silver band, but as he took it out something caught Yugi's eye. When he turned it to catch the light better he realized that there was an inscription inside, it said; _"With eternal love-Yami". _

"You love me?" Yugi asked, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes Yugi, I've always loved you and I always will." Yami whispered, the emotion showing in his eyes.

Once again Yugi flew into his arms, sending them both backwards. "I love you too Yami!"

"Well it's an awfully good thing. Unreturned love is a terrible waste if you ask me." Yami teased, sitting up and handing Yugi his next present.

With an impish grin, Yugi slid on the ring and tore into the next present. When Yugi opened the box he let out a gasp of suprise and blushed as he met Yami's eyes. For inside the box was a long piece of dark purple satin

Yami gave a bark of laughter at his little love's expression, "Don't worry, aibou. I don't plan on using this right away."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean, that tieing you to the bedframe seems a little too risque for your first time." Yami said, taking the cloth from Yugi's shaking fingers and putting it back in the box.

"My first time?" Yugi stammered as Yami began nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Yugi?"

"Uh hm." _Yugi wake up, he's trying to talk to you, snap out of it. _

"If I do anything that hurts you feel free to slap me across the face and walk out."

"I'd never to that." mumbled Yugi mumbled still in a haze.

Once again Yami began his sensual onslaught. Nipping at Yugi's lips and ears, kissing him senseless. Even sliding Yugi's fingers in and out of his mouth. Within minutes Yami had peeled off all of Yugi's clothes, leaving him completely exposed, but he didn't feel cold. To the contrary; he was burning up and Yami's hands were everywhere, touching, stroking, exploring and altogether enjoying everything Yugi's body had to offer.

"Yami." he moaned, and not for the first time either.

"Let's say it's time we head for the bedroom, huh?" Yami groweled.

"No, not yet." whispered Yugi, pulling Yami towards him. "Now it's my turn." he rasped as he began to imitate what Yami had done to him, with afew variations of his own. When Yami was just as bare as himself Yugi took advantage of all the exposed flesh, slowly running his nails over Yami's smooth skin, making his dark shiver.

"Yugi." Yami gasped, feeling more and more of his control slipping away each time Yugi touched him. "We should go before I explode."

At these words Yugi beamed, sexual power coming off him in waves, "Led the way." He began to giggle but then gasped at all the skin on skin contact as Yami lifted him bridal style and began to carry him towards their bedroom. "Why you eager little beaver you." Yugi teased, amazed that he could still speak or even put a coherent thought together.

"You have no idea." Yami growled as he slammed the behind them.

"Yami? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, but after all that I'm really not sure how."

Yugi smiled into Yami's bare chest while managing to turn in his arms.

"Yugi?"

"Um hm."

"Was it... I mean, did I..."

"It was perfect, Yami!"

"Good, wait until I tie you up... I love you Yugi." Yami whispered, kissing his hikari on the forehead.

"I love you too." Yugi leaned even further into his dark's warmth. "This is my favorite Hallmark holiday." Yugi sighed as his eyelids grew heavey.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. And if any of you know your vampire novels where did the _AB, Vampire Hunter _section of fanfiction go? Oh yeah and I would appreciate reviews, too.**


End file.
